


Re-Birth - A Hurriyah Side Story-

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute snippet that takes place in the realm of Hurriyah. This is long before Harry ever got accepted, before Sylark got his human form. This circles mostly around Sylark and the Headmaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Birth - A Hurriyah Side Story-

**Author's Note:**

> An: This is how the Headmaster got his current body. It goes through the rebirthing process he goes through more.

Re-Birth

 

A small crippled form sat huddled in a large nest of cloth and pillows. It looked pitiful, its skin a dry yellow, wrinkled with age, its hair falling off in clumps from the greying scalp. Taloned hands withered and then its joints knotted and swollen. beside the lone figure was a large serpent more than 40 feet in length wrapping its form protectively around the form whose wings were spread out to each side, the red long faded to a mucky brown grey. 

The serpent nudged the winged form giving a soft hiss as flames began to lap at the frail flesh. Setting it alight easily. The form did not scream even as his hands began to burn to ash keeping their fragile shape, the serpent’s large head rested against the forms chest as bright red lines cracked along its arms and chest before red and black patches burned away at the flesh. 

A smile formed across the age thinned lips as he pressed them against the perfect green scales. “It will all be alright.” his voice barely above a whisper. 

The rest of the form went from the small sizzling to a full flame burning the rest of the form away the acrid smell of burning flesh filling the room. Even though the flames grew brighter nothing but the skin and fabric of the male form. Finally the flames vanished and the once frail form was completely covered in ash, creating a perfect shape of the form that once breathed.

The snake cave a strange whining hiss and nudged the chest once more, the ash fell and collapsed to the fabric surface leaving a bare porcelain chest behind. The form hunched over and coughed, the rest of the ash sliding off its form revealing more of the flawless pale skin. Soon where the crippled man had stood there was a young teen about the same height with skin of alabaster. His form was hairless, it would grow in time. obsidian black eyes locked on to the large serpent’s yellow eyes and he laughed. Taking a few moments to relish in the new higher sounding voice. 

Slowly the male ran his hands down along his chest and to his stomach feeling the flesh his eyes laughing. He stretched his arms out and his wings split from his back spreading wide the new fresh feathers soft and downy. It would take days if not weeks for him to be able to fly again. But none of that mattered, he was young again.

He leaned against his one and only friend and smiled, “Well what do you think buddy? Think I can find a mate like this?”

The serpent hissed in a strange dark manner setting the man to laughter, “Perhaps you're right. I am a bit much to handle.”

A soft sigh left his lips and he whispered, “One day my friend, we will find love.”


End file.
